How to Deal
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: This has so much going on that you will need to just read the first chapter to understand it all. And there is at least one OC...so far.


How To Deal:

A Harry Potter/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover:

Pairings:

Ginny Weasley---Angel

Draco Malfoy---Faith

Harry Potter---Buffy Summers

Ron Weasley---Dawn Summers

Hermione Granger---Spike

Lucius Malfoy---Willow Rosenberg

'Lania' Malfoy---Xander Harris

Original Character:Lania Malfoy.

* * *

Facts: 

Lania is Lucius' twin sister.

Ginny has just graduated from Hogwarts,

Harry won the war with Voldemort,

Buffy stopped thinking that Angel was evil when he saved Dawn from a Death Eater,

Draco isn't as evil as some people think,

Ron and Hermione's relationship didn't work out,

Hermione is Buffy and Dawn's cousin.

(Don't hate me for the way I did it, I'm just new at this. This is my 4th story, so don't hate me, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!)

* * *

Angel sat at the table, many Slayers watching him. 

"Why does this feel like the Spanish Inquisition?" Angel groaned, the demon Illyria just smiling.

"Because they do not trust you," She stated.

Angel groaned again, wondering if the Mini-Slayers were going to leave him alone. And in the nick of time, Buffy walks into the room, not happy to see him, but relieved all the same.

"I have to thank you for saving Dawn, Angel," She said, waving off the Mini-Slayers.

One of the girls smacked Angel upside the head and barked something that sounded like, "Hundan."

"What did that girl just call him?" Illyria asked, laughing as Angel fixed his hair.

"She called him a asshole," said a voice.

Angel turned to look behind him. It was Giles.

"Angel, I wondered if what Andrew told me about what happened in L.A. was true...and I guess it is," He said, patting the vampire on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Rupert, it is," He groaned, sitting back down.

"Dawn wants to see him, Buffy, and him alone," Giles said to the elder Slayer.

"But, Giles..." She whined.

"But, nothing, Buffy. If Angel wanted Dawn dead, he would have killed her before that Death Eater had a chance," Rupert Giles regretted saying that.

"Death Eaters, Giles?" Spike question.

"Yes, Spike, it's happening...or happened. Tom was killed but his followers...the ones that weren't thrown in jail...are still out there," Giles hung his head.

"And how do you know this?" Buffy asked, annoyed with her former watcher.

"Because one of the Death Eaters was a friend of mine...and a spy for us," Giles explained, "When Tom was going to kill his god-son, he...(choke)...got in the way...saved the Dragon...dead."

The watcher went pale.

* * *

Angel had snuck out of the room and went to Dawn's. He found her because he knew her scent. Her knew her that well. (Well, not in the sexual sense, but in the little sister sense.) He opened the door, seeing her just sitting there and looking out the window, when she heard the door creak, she turned to see Angel. 

"Hey, Dawnie," He said softly, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Who was it, Angel?" She asked, her voice scarce above a whisper, "Who did this to me?"

"He was a dark and evil man, Dawnie. A evil wizard that cared for nothing, but saving his own ass," He answered, watching her close the curtains so he could come closer.

"Why would they want me? He said that his Master wanted me...He called me Hermione...Why did he call me by my cousin's name?" Dawn sobbed, collapsing against him.

"Because he thought you were her, Dawnie, that's why," He answered, stroking the shaking girl's hair.

Angel held Dawn close as she cried. He knew how she felt. What the Death Eater did to her...he had seen it before and he didn't like it. Angel held her close, remembering a time when she wouldn't lower herself to do this. She wouldn't cry like this. His little Dawnie...helped him heal...helped him get over what he had done to his sister and she didn't even know it. He loved Dawn like a sister and he didn't want to lose her to some piddly-ass Death Eater who thought he could kill...Angel growled low in his throat at the thought of what that man could have done to Dawn if he hadn't been there.

"Angel..." She croaked.

"What is it, Dawnie?" He replied, softly.

"I helped you get over your sister?" She questioned.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I can read vampires," She said sheepishly, "That's how I knew you were there. How I knew you would save me."

Angel hugged the girl, helping her to her feet.

"Can you help me, Angel?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean, Dawnie?" He questioned.

"My ribs hurt and I don't want to bother Buffy," She replied, "I want to get into some clean clothes."

Angel helped Dawn to her bed so she could sit down.

"Can you pick something for me?" She asked.

"I'm not good at this, Dawn," He stuttered.

"You must have helped Kathy dress, didn't you?" Dawn smirked.

"Yes, I did, Dawn, but she was 3. You're not 3," Angel squirmed.

"Just find something, please," She begged.

Angel went to Dawn's closet and opened it. She had some beautiful clothes. While going through the shirts he found one that he thought was beautiful...when he was 15, maybe. It was a blue gypsy crop top. It covers all the essentials Angelus grinned. Shut up, demon, she's like my sister, Angel growled. Hey, I'm just saying that it's tasteful, Liam, don't get your knickers in a twist, Angelus scoffed. Angel walked from the closet and handed Dawn the shirt.

"I haven't worn this yet," She mused, "Mom bought this for me a month before she died...the skirt should still be in there, too."

Angel went back to the closet and searched for a matching skirt. When he did, he gasped. It was beautiful! He came out of the walk-in closet, closing the door behind him. He held the skirt carefully in his arms and walked over to Dawn. He laid it down next to her. Dawn stood up and hobbled to her dresser. She grabbed a strapless bra and turned back to Angel. He was already facing her bedroom door. She took off her dirty tank-top and bra, carefully putting the strapless on. She found the matching panties to go with the strapless and put those on.

"You can turn around now, Angel," She laughed, leaning against the bedpost.

Angel turned around, noticing that his Dawnie was no longer a little girl.

"Can you hand me the top?" She asked.

Angel silently handed her the top, watching her slip it on. He stepped behind to lace it up and tie it. He stepped away so that she could put on the skirt. He held her up so that she wouldn't fall over. When she had it up above her hips, Angel tied the laces and stepped back.

"I should have some matching slippers over there," She pointed to the shoe rack against the wall.

Angel found them easily. Bringing them over, Dawn sat down and Angel slipped them on.

"My hero," She said in a southern accent that made Angel laughed, "Can we go out there now? I'm getting hungry."

Angel picked her up and carried her into the dining room where 10 Mini-Slayers and the others were.

* * *

"Dawnie..." Buffy gasped, seeing the outfit her mother bought. 

"If he wanted to kill me, Buffy, he would have done it already," She snapped at her sister, Angel placing her in a chair, "Plus it's not everyday you have a white knight with fangs save your ass, now is it?"

Angel groaned at Dawn's name for him. White knight with fangs? Angelus laughed to himself.

"It's also not everyday that you have two personalities and one of them laughs at you every chance it gets," Angel mumbled. I heard that!

Dawn only smiled and laughed.

"Dawnie, I got a call from Hermione, she wants to talk to you...NOW," Buffy groaned, handing her sister the cellphone.

"Yeah, Herms," Dawn said casually.

"Dawnie, you're alright," Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, my white knight with fangs saved my scrawny ass," She laughed.

"Spike?" Hermione wondered.

"Wrong knight, Mimi," Dawn smiled.

"Oh, it was Angel," Hermione realized.

"Yep. Angel's the white knight, Spike's the 'Big Brother: Undead Edition'," Dawn laughed.

Illyria laughed at the nicknames for Angel and her pet. (In this, Illyria still thinks that Spike is her pet. Many threats where Hermione and Spike are concerned come later...I promise that I'll try to make them funny.)

"So, Dawnie, are you going to come?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you can get us the job, Mimi," Dawn answered.

What job is this? Angelus wondered. -In case you are wondering, Demon, Hermione is trying to get us a job escorting a baby dragon to her old school- Dawn snipped.

"I'll try, Sunset, I'll try," Hermione laughed, "Ron, stop throwing food at your sister. Geez, the people I have to deal with."

"Yeah, I have to deal with people like that here, too. I've got Buffy, Xander, and 250 Mini-Slayers to deal with. You just have your Ex, his sister, his brothers, and Harry," Dawn laughed.

"Yeah, I do, Sunset, I do. Anyways, how is She-Hulk?" Hermione watched Ron and Ginny fling peas at each others foreheads.

"If Buffy knew you called her that..." Dawn watched Buffy pace in front of her.

"Well, I think she already knows. She has that blasted supernatural hearing." Hermione laughed as a glob of mashed potatoes ran down Ron's nose.

"She get a bull's eye?" Dawn loved to hear her cousin laugh, it just made her feel so much better.

"Yep. It's dripping off his nose." Hermione tossed Ron a napkin.

"Children." Dawn laughed but not to hard.

"Yes. Children." Hermione dodged a dinner roll aimed at her head.

"Friendly fire?" Dawn leaned on the table.

"No. The natives are turning on me." Hermione ran outside.

"Did you get away, Meems?"Dawn sat back in her chair.

"Yeah. The natives ran me out of town."Hermione made faces at the kitchen window.

"Call me back when the rebellion is quelled. She-Hulk very angry, might smash Sunset," Dawn mocked her sister.

"Call you later, Sunset, don't let She-Hulk smash everything," Hermione said before she hung up.

* * *

(Cliffhanger? Possibly. I'm doing this story in a series of One Shots labeled 'How To Deal'. This one is just a little introduction to the relationships of certain characters-----DAWN and ANGEL. In this 'verse, Angelus does like Dawn, but not as food, and not even Angel knows why.) 

If you likey, please E-Mail me at And don't forget to give me great or even good reviews.

Okay, I'll scrap the one shots. I just figured out how to do the 'adding a chapter' thingie.


End file.
